Goofy's Valentine's Day
by 1 crazy lady
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and lonely Goofy is looking for an admirer. Based on the House of Mouse cartoons. I wanted to write a story about Goofy because I think he gets left out a little. Please review, enjoy and thanks for reading x
1. Chapter 1

Hiya all, I wanted to write a story about Goofy, as I think he can be ignored a little compared to Mickey/Minnie and Donald/Daisy.

This story is based on the House of Mouse episode _Goofy's Valentine Date, _though I've skipped a few bits because I don't want to ruin the whole cartoon!

**Disclaimer : All characters are copyright to Disney, I don't own anything. **

Goofy's Valentine's Day

Goofy sat in Luigi's restaurant and stared into the eyes of his valentine. Not that he ever thought he'd have one, Goofy had always been the odd one out when it came to the gang. Mickey had Minnie, Donald had Daisy, even Pluto had Dinah, the cute dog next door. Normally it didn't bother him and the gang always accommodated for him by keeping their flirting to a minimum.

But there was one day in the calender that Goofy dreaded.

Valentine's Day.

This year, more than any other it had loomed like a black cloud on the horizon, promising rain and despair.

In the lead up to the big day, everywhere he went he was confronted with was pink hearts, red roses, love poems and cute couples. It was a constant reminder that he was once again, alone on valentine's.

However, all of that was forgotten as Goofy ordered for two.

"Let's start with desert and work backwards, it's been a backwards kind of day." he laughed.

Goofy dragged his feet as he slowly shuffled to work. He gazed at the floor while wondering what the day would bring. It was valentine's day, _again_, and he was dateless, _again_. He thought of all the happy couples there would be at work and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for himself.

Even the sunrise this morning had been as red as the dozen roses sold at the town florist. It was like the whole world was in love, except him.

"Everybody's got somebody." he moaned.

Eventually he got to work and headed straight for the kitchen. Mickey had asked him to design a Valentine's menu, specially for the guests. Goofy certainly wasn't short of inspiration, everywhere he looked, people were getting increasingly romantic. Cards from the 'Queen of Hearts' company - which was sponsoring the night's entertainment - were being passed around along with coy giggles.

At least as his job as Head Waiter, Goofy could concentrate on more important things. There were tables to set, red napkins to fold into hearts and glasses to clean.

He meticulously completed each task until there was only one job left.

The menu.

Goofy walked into the kitchen with an unhappy heart, unaware he was being watched.

"Poor Goofy, he does find Valentine's day hard." sighed Minnie.

"I know, but I believe he'll find his Mrs Right someday." Daisy replied.

"Well I don't know about Goofy, but I'm looking at mine!" Mortimer suddenly cut in.

Daisy and Minnie turned round and Mortimer wiggled his eyebrows "hows about it ladies?"

Minnie and Daisy simply looked at each other before wordlessly walking away, exasperated.

A few hours later, a miserable Goofy emerged from the kitchen. He found Mickey rehearsing and handed him the red, love heart shaped menu.

"Here you go Mickey, what do you think?"

Mickey read through the selection with a growing smile "it's amazing Goofy! It's perfect for tonight's guests!"

"Garsh you really think so?"

"Absolutely! I'll have Gus Goose start cooking right away!" Mickey smiled "that's if he hasn't eaten everything by now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clock struck 5pm and the doors to the House of Mouse opened. Daisy sat at the reception desk and checked off the names and Donald started greeting all the guests. Goofy peered round the kitchen door and noticed there were more guests than usual. He watched the many couples sit down together, staring lovingly into each other's eyes and ignoring everyone else.

He failed to see someone watch him with a sad smile and an adoring expression on her face.

Goofy quickly retracted his head and took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be harder than he thought.

After all the guests had been seated, Goofy started waiting tabled when he heard Mike the microphone introduce Mickey onto the stage.

"It's Valentines day at the House of Mouse, so grab your sweetie and give them a smooch!" Mickey cried.

Suddenly the room was full of kissing and sweet sentiments. Goofy felt like the walls were closing in around him. He desperately looked around the room, feeling the loneliest he had ever felt.

"Garsh, I don't got nobody." he wailed sadly.

Someone raised their hand and Goofy's heart leapt. He quickly walked over to the table but slowed when he saw Ariel and Eric were merely asking for their menu.

His heart sank to his toes.

Clutching the heart menu like a shield, he started reading off the options.

"Today's special Valentine's day menu features; Ham you feel the love tonight" Goofy choked back a sob "some day my prince will kumquat cobbler, and then" he moaned despairingly, while blinking back tears "a happily ever after dinner mint!"

Goofy, unable to hold back the crippling sadness, started sobbing loudly.

Daisy and Minnie watched the scene from backstage.

"Poor Goofy, he looks so miserable. We should do something." Daisy suggested.

"Now Daisy, we shouldn't be meddling. Goofy will be fine, he'll pull through." Minnie replied sternly.

Daisy looked back at Goofy who was sobbing that he was "allergic to love."It wasn't fair and there had to be something she could do. She got back to her desk and had a brainwave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goofy's admirer watched Goofy's antics while laughing quietly. She had been trying to build up enough confidence to talk to him all night but with no success. He always seemed busy or, in this case, distracted.

Still, maybe now was the time to make a move. She discreetly checked her make up and reapplied the red lipstick she had bought just for Valentine's day. When she looked up she was surprised to see him walk towards her!

Goofy dragged his feet towards the kitchen, feeling more like a fool than usual. Nothing had gone right today and with Valentine's day nearly over, there was little chance his luck would change.

Nope, it was going to be another Valentine's day alone.

"Still don't got nobody." he murmured to himself as he walked straight into the kitchen without lifting his head.

He looked so downtrodden, it brought tears to his admirer's eyes. She hated to see him so upset and knew that now was the time to reveal herself. Quickly getting her things together, she confidently walked towards the kitchen, made a point to ignore the 'Staff only' sign and marched inside.

She found Goofy sat on a stool in a corner and crying into his apron. The kitchen was bustling and nobody took much notice of Goofy. She walked over and coughed nervously.

"Excuse me but why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"Cause I've got no date and Valentine's day is nearly over!" Goofy cried into his apron.

"But didn't you get my e-mail?"

"You mean the one from Mortimer, it wasn't a very funny joke. Or a very nice one."

The admirer looked confused "no, I mean the one I sent. Didn't you get it?"

Goofy shook his head. "You mean I had two e-mails? I actually have a secret admirer?" he asked astounded.

"Well, yes. Sorry its taken so long for me to talk to you." she replied shyly.

Goofy finally looked up and into the eyes of his admirer."You?"

She dried his tears and nodded, not really sure on what to say.

Goofy leapt into the air and yelled in delight. "Hurrah! I've got an admirer!" he gave her a big hug before bashfully releasing her and stepping back. "Sorry bout that, kinda got carried away."

She laughed and held his hand, before they realised the entire kitchen staff were staring at them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

Hand in hand they walked through the loved up couples, not really noticing anyone else except each other. As they made it to the exit, Goofy caught a glimpse of Daisy and Minnie.

"I'll be right back." he explained.

Goofy strolled over to the front desk "say can you girls keep another secret?" he leaned closer "I think I've found out who my secret admirer really was!"

"You did!" Minnie and Daisy cried in unison, with matching worried expressions.

Goofy pointed to his admirer "take a looky over there!"

Daisy and Minnie looked in surprise.

"Her?" Minnie gasped.

"Yep, and we're going on a date. Don't wait up!" Goofy waved at them before walking back to his lady love.

Daisy and Minnie watched in disbelief as Goofy threw his apron on the floor and arm in arm with his Valentine, walked out of the House of Mouse.

_Fin._


End file.
